Side-by-side vehicles (SSVs) are off-road vehicles that often confront difficult terrain and adverse weather conditions and thus routine or emergency mechanical maintenance may become necessary while a user is out away from home or a repair facility. As such, it is desirable to be able to transport the necessary tools, for instance in a toolbox, in order to perform these repairs or adjustments. In view of the operating conditions of SSVs, typically rough, unpaved terrain, a toolbox or similar container should be properly secured. However, when needing to perform adjustments or repairs in the field, many tools are often needed, so a toolbox or similar container should not be permanently secured to the vehicle. As such, it is desirable to have a container configured to securely contain and transport tools on an SSV or similar vehicle, while having the container also be removable such that the entirety of its contents can be displaced efficiently.